dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Category talk:Move
Archived Move discussions Previous topics can be found in the Move discussions archives. Move Discussions All the Wallace Wests to Wally West and Wallace R. West to Wallace West From the talk page "With the comics finally distinguishing that this Wally is being referred to as "Wally" and Wallace R. West (Prime Earth) being to referred to as "Wallace", do you guys think it'd make sense to bot the red headed Wally pages to "Wally West (Earth Designation)" and have the Kid Flash Wallace as "Wallace West (Earth Designation). I think it'd make sense, considering the recent Barry Allen name change."Schroeswald (talk) 12:42, February 20, 2019 (UTC) :Lots of work, high profile pages. Needs a vote if anything. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 20:12, October 18, 2019 (UTC) ::Took over 6 hours, but step 1 is done - all Wallys are at Wally West (Universe) now. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 22:06, February 4, 2020 (UTC) Joseph Wilson (Titans TV Series) to Jericho Wilson (Titans TV Series) See talk page. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 17:25, October 26, 2019 (UTC) :Is this still on, or have newer epusodes cleared things up? --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 10:56, November 29, 2019 (UTC) : Shouldn't it be Jericho Wilson (Arrowverse: Earth-9), now that the Crisis has given the Titans universe a number? -- Gnostic (talk) 07:42, February 9, 2020 (UTC) :No.--[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 09:40, February 9, 2020 (UTC) James Corrigan (Lucifer TV Series) to The Spectre (Arrowverse) Not sure if this is a good title, but there is no evidence that he is from Earth-666 (the Earth where Lucifer takes place).Ninja72 (talk) 23:27, January 24, 2020 (UTC) :But he is James Corrigan. Who already exists. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 16:09, February 10, 2020 (UTC) ::Like I said, idk if this is a good title or not, but there is no evidence this one is from Earth-666, so it shouldn't be called (Lucifer TV Series). It can't be called James Corrigan (Arrowverse), because that title is already used for the one from Earth-1. Someone else suggested it should be moved to James Corrigan II (Arrowverse), which might be a better title than what I suggested.Ninja72 (talk) 20:00, February 10, 2020 (UTC) Quintessence to Quintessence (New Earth) has a Prime Earth version. —Justin (koavf)·T· 10:06, January 29, 2020 (UTC) :It would need to be split in Earth-22 and New Earth pages first. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 13:56, January 29, 2020 (UTC) Secret Society of Super-Villains I, Secret Society of Super-Villains II and Secret Society of Super-Villains (Villains United) The current naming standard is a bit weird, but the new one suggested by someone who didn't bother making this section has a flaw... SS I was an Earth-One organisation; they appeared in Flashback in New earth in . SS II was, to my knowledge, never mentioned in NE, and is an organization with members of both Earth-One and Earth-Two. So calling it the second New Earth SS is wrong, and so calling the Society the third ME SS is also incorrect. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 14:11, January 29, 2020 (UTC) Fire From Heaven to Fire from Heaven Caps. —Justin (koavf)·T· 14:08, February 16, 2020 (UTC) :Have we decided on cap rules? There's a couple in the volume move category and it just seems weird to me to capitalize certain words. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 14:10, February 16, 2020 (UTC) ::I don't know of discussion of this but it's standard English and I've posted several moves here with the same rationale. —Justin (koavf)·T· 14:01, February 18, 2020 (UTC) T. T. Trumbull (Earth-One) to T.T. Trumbull (Earth-One) Extra space. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 02:11, February 17, 2020 (UTC) Supergirl (TV Series) Episode: Back from the Future: Part One to Supergirl (TV Series) Episode: Back From the Future - Part One Misnamed. - Nalka123 (talk) 17:34, February 17, 2020 (UTC) Superman/Aquaman Hour of Adventure (TV Series) Episode: Hawkman: Peril From Pluto to Superman/Aquaman Hour of Adventure (TV Series) Episode: Hawkman: Peril from Pluto Caps. —Justin (koavf)·T· 14:01, February 18, 2020 (UTC) Superman/Aquaman Hour of Adventure (TV Series) Episode: Green Lantern: Evil is As Evil Does to Superman/Aquaman Hour of Adventure (TV Series) Episode: Green Lantern: Evil Is as Evil Does Caps. —Justin (koavf)·T· 14:01, February 18, 2020 (UTC) DCeased: The Unkillables Vol 1 1 to DCeased: Unkillables Vol 1 1 Cover and indicia agree that there is no "The". DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 21:14, February 19, 2020 (UTC) : It should be actually be a volume move. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 21:28, February 19, 2020 (UTC) WildCats: World's End Vol 1 to Wildcats: World's End Vol 1 All the issues are "Wildcats". Either move the volume or the issues but why do they have different names? —Justin (koavf)·T· 21:05, February 20, 2020 (UTC) :It's in the queue to be moved entirely to WildCats Vol 5, per the indicia. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 21:12, February 20, 2020 (UTC) Terrence Turner (Prime Earth) to Timothy Turner (Prime Earth) Looks like somebody goofed when making the link. His name is given in . Kyletheobald (talk) 04:13, February 21, 2020 (UTC) :Maybe his name was Terry in another issue? Does this mean Cosmo (Earth-Two) and Wanda (Earth-9) are going to be in the series too? --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 09:09, February 21, 2020 (UTC) Iris West II (Dark Multiverse: Flash Forward) to Iris West II (Prime Earth) Although they were created in the Dark Multiverse, it seems their permanent residence is now in Prime Earth. With Linda now having memories of her kids back, it seems better to label them for Prime Earth with notation of creation in the Dark Multiverse. --[[User:BrawnyOak|'Brawny']][[Message wall:BrawnyOak|'Oak']] 16:47, February 21, 2020 (UTC) Jai West (Dark Multiverse: Flash Forward) to Jai West (Prime Earth) Same argument as listed above. --[[User:BrawnyOak|'Brawny']][[Message wall:BrawnyOak|'Oak']] 16:47, February 21, 2020 (UTC)